Is There More Than Just Friendship
by GeneralCartoonFanatic1
Summary: This is just a fan fic, my first mlp one, that I made. Rated M for language and sexual content later in chapters . Soarin/Spitfire and Spitfire/Rainbow Dash and Vinyl/TimeStrike
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first MLP fanfic, its short chapter, I know, but I'll be posting more chapters. I would be happy for advice, negative reviews are welcomed, it will teach me to learn from my mistakes._**

"Soarin, get over here, we still need to practice!" Spitfire yelled as Soarin, clearly pissed off at him. Soarin was too busy stuffing his face with pie, he did not hear her call his name. Spitfire rolled her eyes, took the pie away from him and threw it away.

"H-Hey! That was apple pie!" Soarin said complaining, his face a little messy from the pie. Spitfire rolled her eyes and said, "You have been stuffing your face with pie all day, we need to keep practicing. Now lets do the new technique we've been working on."

Soarin shrugged and flew in the air with Spitfire. They both took off in opposite directions at very high speed. They both then flew higher into the air and started going straight towards each other at very fast speed. A normal audience will think they will crash into each other. Then at the last second they motioned there bodies so that they pass smoothly through each other with no physical contact. They then landed on the ground and both of them folded their wings.

"That was perfect!" Spitfire said smiling. Last time they did this they crashed into each other and were bruised for a week. Since the rest of the team were off today, it was only Soarin and Spitfire. They sometimes will practice on their off days if they are practicing a new move.

Soarin smiled and said full of pride, "Well, of course it was, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we crashed into each other and you were complaining about your wings." She said to him jokingly.

Soarin pushed her playfully. "Haha, very funny, but seriously that did hurt."

Spitfire just rolled her eyes and smiled. Soarin usually complains about a lot of things, though they rarely argue with each other. They were both still in their WonderBolts uniform. Soarin then just realized something, he never actually saw her without the uniform on her. He didn't know why he just realized this. Hell, he never saw her face before. He then shook his head. _"Snap out of it!" _he thought to himself_. _He never told anyone yet but he has feelings for Spitfire. When he first met here, his heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice and saw her orange eyes.

"Earth to Soarin! Are you there buddy?" Spitfire said to him, waking him from his daydream.

"Huh? What?" He said confused.

"I said practice is over right now, we worked pretty hard we deserve a rest." She said to him smiling.

"Yeah sorry I didn't hear ya there, I was daydreaming." He informed her.

"Daydream? What was it about?" she asked him.

This caught Soarin off guard. "Uh…I daydreamed on how would it be like to live in a world of….pie." he lied to her.

"In a world full of pie?" Spitfire confirmed arching a brow.

Soarin was totally poker-faced. "Yes." He said in a short response.

Spitfire rolled her eyes and giggled, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "You silly Pegasus, should've known. Anyways, I'll be inside if you need me." She informed him smiling and walked inside their HQ. As she was walking in, Soarin noticed her flanks shifting slightly. He stared at them and his wings shot up. Soarin flinched when this happened. He had wingboners before and they were quite embarrassing. He managed to force his wings down and walked in the HQ.

When he came inside the HQ, he noticed Spitfire going into the locker room, about to take a shower perhaps? Soarin sniffed himself and gagged. Yeah, he stank alright, he needed a shower. The thing is is that he really preferred to take showers by himself, while Spitfire just showers with mares on the other side of the shower room. Well, that's what Spitfire told him, though they were all in plain sight. He seemed to be the only one nervous about showering with others. Spitfire doesn't seem to mind at all, as most of the Bolt members considered each other as family, though Soarin heard that there was one incident where a stallion ended up raping a mare in the showers. The stallion was fired and the mare quitted the team. He tried not thinking about that.

He then just shrugged and sat on the couch and watched TV. Usually, when 'fire came out of the shower, she wears something that covers most of her coat, he doesn't know why she does this. He guess that some things should be left alone.

Just as Soarin was about to flip the channel, he heard a yelp, followed by a scream in pain. _Uh-oh _he thought to himself and rushed towards the locker room.

When he got to the shower area, he saw a yellow Pegasus with an orange mane, he then realized it was Spitfire. She was lying on the floor, with her ankle bent in an unnatural angle.

Soarin rushed towards her. "Spit, what happened?!" he asked her as she picked her up and put her on his back.

"I slipped and twisted my ankle-OW!" she yelled in pain with tears in her eyes.

Many ponies do not know this, but he was a little experienced with medical care. He sat Spitfire down gently on the floor and got some bandages. He started working on her ankle, wrapping it up with bandages. Spitfire looked surprised.

"Soarin, I never knew you had experience with medical care." She said once he was done with her ankle.

Soarin smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, thought that might've not been important." He replied.

"How long will it stay like this?" she asked, flinching when she moved it.

"Well, it's broken, not sprained, which means you will recover quickly, maybe 2 to 4 weeks." He informed her. He then gasped notice Spitfire without her clothes on, she was very beautiful with her golden coat and orange mane, which was flat. This made her look more beautiful. He realized that he has never seen her cutie mark before. It looked like a blazing phoenix. He then shook his head.

"Wow, looks like I'm out of commission for awhile, dammit." She said to herself. She looked at Soarin and smiled at him. She carefully got up and limped towards him and gave him a hug, though she was wet, Soarin blushed and smiled. "Thanks Soar." She said to him.

"No problem." He said and smiled at her.

_**Alright that's it for now. Like I said, feel free to give advice, positive and negative reviews will be appreciated. And yes, I may have some grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, IF U HATE STUFF LIKE THIS, DO NOT READ!_**

**_Here it is, chapter 2, a little longer than the previous one, but hey, I'll be posting more chapters later, sorry for the long wait(had shitloads of stuff to do)_**

_Soarin P.O.V_

_Soarin was training outside with the other Wonderbolts, unaware that Spitfire was not around. He did a loop in the air and started to circle around the clouds a very fast speed. He was expecting the cloud to morph into a sphere with two points sticking from each side. After he finisher, he flew a distance to get a good look at it. The outcome surprised him and he blushed as everyone saw it. It was the beautiful figure of Spitfire. He quickly flew through it to mess up the image before anyone could jump to conclusions._

"_Oh Celestia…" he said blushing rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later." _

_He quickly thought about it, he wasn't really sure how she'd react. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to find out…" he said. He then started to look around and he now just noticed she's not here._

_He then heard a scream. He then flew straight to the HQ. When he got to the shower area, Spitfire was lying on the ground. Her wings looked hurt. He rushed to her aid but she seemed to move farther and farther away as he ran to her. He then flew towards him but it didn't make a difference._

_Once Spitfire woke up, she looked around, confused and she cried in pain when she touched her wings. Soarin was now getting close to her. He then was hit by a force surrounding Spitfire. He tried to grab her but the barrier did not let him. He had no idea what was going on. Then a loud noise roared around him and two seconds later, Spitfire was holding on to the edge of the floor, holding on for dear life._

_A large crevice formed in the ground that seem to suck anything into its dark bottomless pit. He grabbed her quickly, this time with no invisible force around Spitfire. Spitfire had tears in her eyes, pleading him to not let go as the void pulled harder on her. _

"_S-Soarin! P-Please don't let me fall." Spitfire could feel her grip slipping on the ledge._

_Soarin grabbed her and tried to pull her up with all of his might, but the void was too strong. He then lost his grip and Spitfire fell into the darkness._

Soarin shot up from his bed, screaming and in a heap of sweat. He breathed very heavily and Spitfire came running in his room, along with two members of the Wonderbolts. "Soarin, I heard you scream! What's wrong?" she asked him, worried.

Soarin shook his head and finally said, "Yeah, sorry…just a bad dream." He responded to her.

"You need any water?" she asked him.

"N-no, I'm fine Spitfire." Soarin replied and forced a smile.

Spitfire sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Okay, just glad you're okay, have a good night." She said to him and walked to her room, along with the other teammates.

_XXX_

"Why, did I have this nightmare all of a sudden." He said shakingly to himself. Spitfire meant everything to him, he would never forgive himself if something terrible happened to her.

He didn't until 2AM and when he dosed off, he dreamed about the face of Spitfire.

_XXX_

_Spitfire P.O.V_

Spitfire usually woke up earlier than everyone, which was around 7AM. She walked in the main room of the HQ and was surprised when she saw Soarin eating breakfast. She smiled and said, "Well you're up early, what's the occasion?" she asked him.

Soarin looked at her and responded, "Meh, no occasion, couldn't sleep last night, how's your wing-…er…I mean ankle holding up?" he asked her.

Spitfire looked at her leg and replied, "Well, it hurts like hell, I can tell ya that." She said smiling.

"You sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Soarin asked her.

Spitfire rolled her eyes and said, "Soarin, I assure you, I'm fine, can you stop worrying and relax for a change?" she sat next to him and smiled.

"_Why is Soarin so worried about me all of a sudden." _She thought to herself. Spitfire didn't have her Uniform on, since she couldn't even land properly after flying, sine she will have to land on her legs, unless someone helped her to the ground, so it revealed her yellow coat and she let her mane lie flat like most mares. She then noticed Soarin looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Soarin must've noticed what he was doing and blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I never really see your coat or your mane flat, you're mostly in your uniform." He admitted.

Spitfire smiled and blushed. She's always the first to start practicing in the morning, so it's pretty natural to see her in uniform. "Well, do you like me better this way?" she asked him.

This took Soarin by surprise. "Well um, you look good either way…um…I don't judge how ya dress…heh." He said nervously.

Spitfire, knowing he was lying, rolled her eyes and smiled.

_XXX_

_{Back to normal P.O.V}_

Around 3:00, the Bolts were done practicing for today, and they were tired, though Soarin wasn't as tired as the others. He flew towards the ground and went into the HQ. His mind was crowded with thoughts the whole day. He decided to take a nap, hoping no one disturbes him.

It only felt like minutes when Spitfire woke him up. "Spitfire, can it wait, I'm trying to sleep…." He then looked around and noticed the clock, 9:30PM. Was he really asleep for that long? Wow.

Spitfire smiled at him and said, "Ya wanna take a stroll with me?"

A stroll sounded good to him, maybe talking would bring his mind at ease.

_XXX_

As they flew through the night sky, neither of them said a word.

Spitfire said, after three minutes, "Mind telling me what your dream was about?"

Soarin pondered about this, this was a good time to tell how he felt about her.

"Well, here it goes." He said.

Soarin started to explain in his dream how Spitfire screamed in pain and rushed to her aid. He explained that he was trying to desperately save her from falling to her death. He said that he held onto her for dear life buck his grip slipped. He then stop at the part where she fell into the darkness.

Spitfire looked at Soarin, she didn't know what to say.

Soarin then said, "Ever since you broke your ankle, I've been worrying about you…I just don't want to lose you…you mean everything to me-"

He was then cutoff when Spitfire gave him a deep kiss, he was token by surprised and kissed her back as well.

When they finally broke the kissed, they stared into each other's eyes. Spitfire's eyes began to water and she looked away. She then " I-I'm so sorry Soarin, I don't desverve to be with you." She said weeping and she began to fly away.

That comment just broke Soarin's heart. Before Spitfire could fly any further, Soarin grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back and her eyes no longer had tears. As they kissed, they flew higher and higher until they reached a cloud, there Soarin decided to make his first move.

He began kissing and licking the female's Pegasus's neck, this made her moan a little. Soarin did this for a little while, he was aware that he got a wingboner and something was getting hard between his legs. He then licked and nibbled on the mare's wings, a sensitive place for all Pegasus. Spitfire moaned more and her wings twitched a little from the sensation.

Soarin then started to lick around her midsection, getting closer to Spitfire's marehood.

Spitfire noticed that she was wet between her leg and let Soarin work on her. All of a sudden, Spitfire gasped, a gasp of pleasure, a Soarin started to lick her vagina. Her hooves gripped the clouds and her back arched up and she tried to hold in her sounds of pleasurement.

Soarin then whispered in her ear, "No, don't hold it in, it's just you and me, just let it all out." He then dug his tongue inside her clit and Spitfire moaned loudly in pleasure, she never felt anything like this. Her legs wrapped around Soarin as she was licked faster inside her.

Soarin rolled his tongue inside her, she tasted very good. He then took a brief moment look at her, she was obviously in a lot of pleasure.

Just above a whisper, Spitfire said, "N-No…p-please don't stop…k-keep going…" her face was visibly covered in sweat.

Soarin smiled at her pleasurment and started to lick inside her again. Spitfire gripped the cloud tighter and moaned loudly, not being able to control herself. Minutes passed by and Soarin picked up the speed. She was so close to her peak! Soarin must've read her mind, he rolled his tongue against Spitfire's upper wall in her vaginal canal.

That was the solution.

Spitfire screamed loudly in pleasurement and reached her peak of her climax. Her muscles in her body tightened as she came on her lover. She then panted after it was over and loosened her grip on the cloud and around Soarin.

Soarin smiled and pecked Spitfire on the lips. "You're tasty, hun." He said to her and nuzzled her nose.

The mare finished panting and smiled, nuzzling him back. "Yeah? But who said I was done with you." She said to him. She then started to rub Soarin's member.

This took Soarin by surprised, as he gasped and it then turned into a moan. Spitfire then told him, "You must've wanted this from me In a long time." She smiled and stroked him a little faster, soon after, she began to suck his member.

Soarin let out a soft moan as Spitfire picked up the speed. She was doing a very good job. "H-Have you…ah….done this before?" Soarin asked her.

Spitfire smiled and shook her head, no. Spitfire was still a virgin, her friends gave her a couple of hints on how to please a guy. She then started to suck Soarin at a fast speed.

Soarin started to feel pressure around his member, a pleasant sensation. He gripped the cloud as she sucked him faster. Just as he couldn't hold it any longer, he came hard in her mouth as his muscles tightened and he let out a loud moan. After a few seconds, he loosened his grip on the cloud and looked at Spitfire, panting softly.

He smiled and gently pushed her down on the cloud on her back. Soarin then opened her legs and it revealed her wet marehood. He could tell she was a virgin, since it was still a little dry. He then gently put his member into her and he stopped when he heard a yelp from her.

The yelp was from Spitfire, who had tears in her eyes. Her friends warned her that it will hurt the first time, but this was just too much.

"Y-You want me to stop?" Soarin said, starting to take his member out of her.

"N-No, just…let me get used to it…." She said , just above a whisper. After a minute or so, she nodded to him to go in deeper.

As he did, she flinched a little, trying not to cry out in pain, she had to do this, no mess ups. After Soarin's member was inside her, he gently pulled back, then the feeling hit him quickly. He had to cover his mouth in order to contain himself. Spitfire however, moaned loudly from the sensation, no longer feeling pain.

Soarin then started in a slow back and forth rhythm, they were one, he felt like he was connected to her forever. Spitfire moaned in pleasurement, she never felt anything like this before. She gripped the cloud once again.

Once Soarin was used to the speed, he started to thrust inside her a little faster. He tried not to scream in pleasure, something was very special about Spitfire. Her vagina was tight, so it made sex more pleasurable, no wonder why that's so rare….

He thrusted inside her at a fast speed, Spitfire moaned loudly in pleasure, her eyes closed and her head went flat against the cloud. She felt a pressure, a pleasurable one, form inside her. She tried holding it in as long as she could, but she climaxed anyway. She let out a scream of pleasure, but Soarin was not done.

When Spitfire came, it added amore pleasure to him, as this was also unexpected to him. He thrusted in her faster and he could feel his member throbbing, about to reach it's peak. With a final scream of passion from Soarin, he climaxed inside Spitfire, his heart raced very fast and his muscles tightened.

Spitfire was aware of warm liquid was going inside her, as this made her moan softly.

After a few seconds Soarin then noticed what he just did. "Oh my….Spitfire, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to….oh Celestia…" he said.

Spitfire smiled. "It's okay Soarin, you don't need to worry, I took protection before we took this stroll, just in case something like this happens." She assured him and got up, just to fall back down on the cloud in the process, she then blacked out, with Soarin on top of her.

_**End of chapter, sorry if this feels rushed, I didn't want to keep yall waiting for a longer time. It may have a few spelling mistakes and again, I'm sorry. Feel free to write a negative review or a positive one, both are accepted. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Soarin woke up the next morning and he let out a long yawn. " .Ever." he said to himself. Then a sudden breeze hit him. Still hlaf asleep, he noticed he was outside. He then dared to look down. In his lap was a mare pegasus with a yellow coat and an orange mane. she was very beautiful and looked VERY familiar, then it hit him.

_I actually had sex with Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts..._ Soarin thought to himself.

Spitfire yawned, turned onto her back in Soarin's lap and opened her eyes. She smiled and said, "Moarning Soarin, how did ya sleep?" she said and pecked his lips.

Soarin smiled. "Well, consedering how much fun we had last night, very well...wait, what time is it?" he asked her, he did not want to arrive at the HQ late, or else the members willt hink something's up.

Spitfire judged the position of the sun and made an estamation. "Eh, it's about 6AM, usually the Bolts don't wake up til 8." she reassured him.

"Well, should we tel them we're together, I mean, what if they don't take us seriously anymore?" he asked her.

Spitfire shook her head thinking about it. "Well you can tell them if ya want, they are gonna find out soner or later, they always do. But if they don't take us seriously, there will be major consequences." she said smirking.

Soarin smiled and helped his lover up. He then helped her fly up in the air. "All right, let's get there before they can put two and two together." Soarin said smiling.

XXX

They both arrived at the HQ 30 minutes later, thankfully everyone was still asleep...well, they WERE anyway. Soarin lost his grip on the mare and she fell on her ankle, causing her to yelp in pain.

they both expected everyone to come rushing down to where they were, but, to their surprise, only a red coated stallion pegasus with a black mane outlined orange came down instead.

He then drowsily asked, "Heard a noise '-yawn-' everything okay in here?"

Spitfire responded, "Yeah everything's okay Time Strike[OCC this is my character in future stories, just a heads up], just tripped while...uh...Soarin was helping me downstairs."

Time Strike was too smart to fall for that, but WAY to tired to even care. He just shrugged and went back upstairs.

Soarin gave out a relived sigh. "That was a close one...say...I wonder..." Soarin said smiling walking into the kitchen.

a confused Spitfire was looking at was he was doing

Soarin went to the fridge and opened the door, a second later, delight filled his eyes. "Yes! There is still some more left!"

"What are you talking about Soarin, what do you have?" Spitfire asked him.

Soarin closed the fridge and turned to Spitfire, revealing an apple pie inside his mouth. He put it down on the floor and started gobbling down the bakery object.

Spitfire chuckled and said to him, "One of these days, you're gonna choke if you don't learn how to chew."

Soarin shook his head while he ate and was done about 2 minutes later. He licked the leftovers off his face and looked at his marefriend.

"Im sorry, did you want some too?" he asked sounding worried as if he did something wrong.

"Im not much of a pie pony Soarin, I thought I already told you that." she said to him smiling.

"Come on, you're gonna have to change your mind someday, everypony loves pie!" Soarin said pushing her playfully.

Spitfire giggled and pushed him back. "Well not me, for now I guess. Alright now excuse me, Im gonna go change into uniform, be back in a whi-"

"You can't go practice out there!" Soarin said to her.

"But once Im off the ground, I'll be flying most of the time anyway..."

"Sorry spit, you are still in no condititon to fly, I-" he paused "I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you." Soarin said quietly, looking at the floor sighing sadly.

Spitfire walked up close to him, locking her eyes with his, and smiled. "I understand, Im sorry that I worried you." she said and kissed him deeply, not esculating from there, well, not in this atmosphere anyway.

Soarin kissed her back and broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. "Well gonna get dress for practice, if ya need anything, call me." He noted her before walking up into his room.

Spitfire smiled, it then dissappeared as she sighed to herself, thinking about her last lover, except she was a mare. That mare had her trademark glasses with her blazing blue hair and a very pale yellow, almost white, coat with a music note for a cutie mark. That mare was Vinyl Scratch, the popular unicorn who DJ at Candance's wedding. Back then, Spitfire and Vinyl were bisexual, and they both are still ones today. she has not told anyone yet. she was afraid to tell Soarin, what if he doesn't accept who she is? She still has her eyes on another mare, but this mare saved her life, the one and only Rainbow Dash. Spitfire thought it was pretty unnatrual to have a stallionfriend and a marefriend at the same time. she saw a few ponies do that. Could she become one of those few ponies?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Time Strike came back down. "So, did you and Soarin have fun on that cloud last night?" he said casusally.

Spitfire felt her cheeks heat up. "H-How'd you know?" she looked around the room to see if anybody was watching.

Time Strike smiled and responded, "If you think I was a pervert who was spying on you, you're wrong. I was on my way to Ponymart when I heard a loud moan or something like that. I looked towards the voices source and flew up to a lone cloud, usually hard for a pegasus to see. I saw you two sleeping and I saw white liquid between your legs so I suggested that yall...yeah you know." he said blushing at that last part.

Spitfire sighed and said to him, "So now what? Are you gonna blackmail me now?"

Strike blinked twice and a look of shocked filled his face. "Blackmail you? No way! You should know that Im not that kind of pony by now." his face returns to normal. "But still, your relationship is safe with me, but in my honest opinion, it is up to you and Soarin if you want to tell the members or not." He said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh and another thing." he said suddenly.

Spitfire turned and looked at him, questioned.

"Don't be afraid to tell Soarin that you are a bisexual." he noted her.

Spitfire stared at him, with her mouth touching the floor. "How did you know-"

"I can read minds, remember? Im phsycic, but mainly, you think out loud a little, try to work on that, but do not be afraid to tell him, I use to be a bi too you know and...Im still kind of one now. your secret safe with me, now excuse me, I have to shower." he said and went into the restroom.

Spitfire sighed to herself. She then decided that she will tell Soarin once he's done practicing.

XXX

It's been an hour since practice started and Soarin was doing an amazing job. Soarin did several flips in the air and flew up to a cloud and he spun around it quickly, making it turn into a sphere. He then nodded at Time Strike and they started flying towards each other at high speeds. Spitfire recongized this move, it was the one she had done just a week ago with Soarin. Just as she expected, they flew by each other in a near miss. Then they both traveled towards the ground at high speeds, looking as if they were gonna crash into it. When they were just a couple of feet away from the ground, they repositioned themselves quickly and flew foward, just above the ground. Spitfire smiled and stomped her hooves.

AAfter practice, Soarin flew down from the sky in front of a very-deep-in-thought Spitfite, which, as an effect, startled her. Soarin tried hard to surpass a snicker. "Hey Spitty, how was I out there?" he asked her, not caring for an answer actually.

Spitfire looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you did a whole lot better than last time." she replied and gave a weak smile.

Soarin could see right through her smile. She had something on her mind. "What wrong Spit? Are you okay?" he asked her.

Spitfire sighed and then told him, "If I tell you...will you still...love me?"

Soarin smiled and gave Spitfire a peck on the cheek. "I will never stop lovin ya babe."

Spitfire gave a small smile and worked up the couragem "Soarin...before you joined the team, I was a bisexual, and I am still one today, I dated the well known DJ pony named Vinyl Scratch., but things got...complicated between us...*sighs* e both split up, after that I was very depressed...that is when you showed up, you were always a goofy, fun loving guy, you always made ne laugh...okay, most of the time, but that's why I love you...but now...you probraly hate me..." she sniffed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "So I guess I better go...-" As Spitfire turned away, she was pulled by her shoulder and braced herself from the incoming harsh words. Instead, Soarin kissed her deeply and passionately. Spitfire returned the kiss, but her whole body went numb on her and she softly fell to the ground, with Soarin on top of her, kissing each other with passion. Spitfire wanted this to last forever, but she knew better. They went on like this for a couple of minutes until Soarin pulled away.

Soarin noticed Spitfire's eyes were still filled with tears. He smiled and told her, "Spit, bi or not, I will always love you, I cannot take that away from you, nopony can, it's who you are, never forget that." He then smiled and got off of her and helped his lover up, just to be quickly pushed down by his lover's yellow hoof. Then, his lips met hers and they both kissed more passionately, they both silently agreed to stay at this level...for today.

The two pegasai snuggled and looked up at the stars and the moon, the sign of Luna herself. After awhile, they both went back to the HQ and kissed each other goodnight as they went into their seperate rooms. Spitfire climbed into her bed and closed her eyes. But as she was drifting off to sleep, her mind was set on a cyan mare pegasus with rainbow streaked mane, the one and only, Rainbow Dash. She sighed, she noticed that Soarin did not say she could go out with him and another mare. Mabye she could just visit Ponyville, she'll just tell Soarin that she is visiting an old friend. Spitfire then mentally face hoofed. If she knew better, Soarin would be paranoid and would follow her there. She turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling above her. She then smiled and drifted off to sleep, with another good idea up in her head.

**_Well that is it, for now of course. I am sorry I kept yall waiting so long, I had a lot of stuff to do and I have been having a lot of stress lately, I understand if you are mad. I would be mad too. Also favorite, follow, and negative and positive, and normal reviews are quite welcomed. Just dont be too much of a dick about it. Like if you just hate the story's guts, why you read it. If you hate MLP, why the hell are you in this section of FF?_**

**_Anyways, DISMISS!_**

**_General Cartoon Fanatic, out._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**_O hey, I am back and here is the other chapter, this time, I got back here and posted it sooner, also, I will be making a fanfic about TimeStrike, my main character as an avatar, well, for Steam anyway...I like the pikachu pic lol. Negative and Positive reviews are more than welcomed, just dont be a dick about it._**

**WonderBolts HQ, 9:00 AM**

**Spitfire's P.O.V(First person(pony?)**

"No.' The green pegasus replied simply. Damn, words are very strong.

"Come on, please?" I begged.

Time Strike sighed. "Well...alright, but we are gonna discuss it with Soarin, oh look here he is." Time Strike noted

Fuck.

Soarin looked at Strike, then me, obviously confused. "Uh, what is going on here?"

"Spitfire here wants me to take her to Ponyville to meet an old friend."

Soarin looked at me and seriousness crawled onto his face. "No no no, I can't let you go alone, what if you get hurt?"

"Come on hun, please?"

"No." Stupid fucking simple powerful response.

"Come on hun, I will just take Strike with me, okay?"

Time Strike looked at Soarin, waiting for his answer.

Soarin looked at Strike, thinking hard. Strike was his best friend and he trusted him very well, second from Soarin's own mother. Soarin looked at Strike and they nodded, making a silent agreement.

"Alright, but please be careful Spitty." Soarin siad to her.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I then gave Soarin a quick peck on the lips. "Alright, gotcha, now lets head to Ponyville!"

_XXX_

It takes the average pegasus to fly from Cloudsdale to Ponyville about 1 hour. Now for a well trained pegasus from the WonderBolts, about half that time.

I was eager not to just meet and just mabye go out with Rainbow Dash, I wanted to see if she had any new moves and she also wanted to see a Sonic Rainboom in action.

When I thought about Rainbow Dash, I began to feel nervous, what if she wasn't even bi, or if she already have a pony in her love life. I got so nervous and jealous that I accidently asked Time Strike this, "Strike, did you ever go out with Rainbow?" I could have sworn he flinched when I said the mare's name, but he shook his head after a noticeable hesitation, but I wasn't so sure now, I will just have to ask him later.

_XXX_

After a few more hours of an akward conversation about the mare while flying, we reached to our destination, Ponyville. I looked at the position of the sun, it was around 10. I landed at the fountain area, with the help of Strike and looked around. Ponyville looked nice and all, but I wouldn't want to live there for long, when you are used to being up above the ground, it feels so...unnatural...

"Where do you think Rainbow is...not that I'm in a rush or anything." Strike said nervously.

I rolled my eyes and looked up. "Well it's obviously not that house up there made of cloud that everypony's heard about with a rainbow fountain on it. Really easy to miss actually." I said in sarcasm. "Let's go."

"Um, you know what, I'm just going to, uh. Bye." he said just as he was about to dart off, only to be dragged away by, you guessed it, me.

_XXX_

We arrived at Rainbow's house around 5 minutes later, it would've taken less if Strike had not been struggling the whole time. He finally stopped when we both arrived on Dash's porch.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I waited.

After a few seconds I heard hoof-steps and the door opened, revealing a cyan color mare Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail and Moderate Cerise eyes.

"Hey, can I help you-." she didn't get to finish as she recognized the mare who she was talking to. "S-Spitfire, ohmygosh! W-what're you doing here?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Nice to see you to Rainbow. I was just visiting and wanted to see what new tricks you learned." I told her. I noticed she was starting to have a fangasm and it looked like she almost fainted on the spot, but regained control of herself.

"Wait, am I like, trying out?" she asked, sounded more like a gasp actually.

"Well, not quite, you need to receive an invitation to tryout, I just want to see what else you've learned." I asked her, she seemed even more excited than last time.

"You won't be disappointed, I've been practicing everyday, I learned a few tricks to, I also learned a new one just yesterday, though I might need to practice that one a little more." she explained. "I won't let you down!" she then raised a hoof above her head, saluting.

I smiled. "That's the spirit, I like that attitude of yours." No seriously, I really do, that's what I really admire about this type of mare. She's so sure of herself, believes she can do anything, never giving up. I could relate to that. I saw it every time I look in a mirror.

"Um, Spitfire, if you don't mind, who is that behind you?" she asked me.

I sighed and side stepped, revealing an red Pegasus whit a black mane and tail both outlined with orange.

Strike looked up and waved nervously at Rainbow.

Rainbow stared at him at shock, which was then quickly replaced with a hatred look in her eyes. "After what you've done to me, you have the nerve to even show up at my house?" she said angrily, walking up to him.

"Um, surprise?" Strike said giving a nervous smile.

Rainbow then tackled him to the ground, which surprised Strike. He pushed her off gently and glared at her. "What the hell's you problem, I told you, it's not my fault, it's yours!" he yelled angrily.

"My fault?! How dare you say that, you started going out with that mare-"

"Only because you cheated on me first!" he said interrupting.

"But I-"

"That's enough you two! Talk about this later, right now, we have business to attend to!" I said in a very demanding voice, which made both of them stop immediately.

Damn I'm such a badass.

Rainbow growled at Time Strike who gave a smirk. I glared at him and he immediately became poker-faced. "What?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Rainbow, let's see whatcha got."

"This does not change anything, practicing with you or not." Rainbow muttered to Strike who silently agreed with a nod.

**(I'm to lazy to make a montage of this, but I'll get to the last 2 moves instead so you don't have to miss out on everything)**

Strike and Rainbow started to fly towards the ground at a very high speed. To the audience, it would look as if they were going to crash, but when they both were no more than 10 feet from the ground, the went in a perfect 90 degree angle above the ground. Strike and Rainbow flew in opposite directions. After the trick was done, they both landed in front of me.

I smiled and said. "You guys actually really make a good team."

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I...guess you did OKAY, but don't ever touch me again!" Rainbow said to him with a glare.

Strike smirked. "Same to you, without that last part, you're welcome to touch me anytime you want."

Rainbow growled and turned her attention towards me.

"Okay, now for you final trick, which might be the best of all, I want you to perform a Sonic Rainboom." I asked her, she gave me a smile and she took off in the air.

_XXX_

**Vinyl P.O.V(First pony view)**

I love my job, really, I'm just naturally gifted. I was awarded the best DJ in Equestria and I held the most awesome parties EVER. It's really easy to entertain these ponies, mainly is because they're so drunk, they don't care what the beat is about. I can just make them dance from getting something random, like rock, grass, and BLARG! I'm not lying either.

I made the beat intensify, which made the crowd go CRAZY. Just as I was about to finish off with an exciting upward beat, I heard a loud BOOOOOOOOOMMM!

It was the loudest thing I've ever heard. But I've heard it before, I ran outside and looked up in the sky, other ponies followed right behind me. What I saw filled me with joy. The Sonic Rainboom, I always wanted to see one in person. I looked up where the source of it was and I saw the one and only, Rainbow Dash. You might think I wanted her autograph and shit, but the truth is, I didn't. I sighed sadly, we weren't friends anymore because of...problems with a certain somepony.

I then searched in the sky to find two more ponies I recognized, Spitfire and Time Strike. I smiled and waved up at him, though he had to search for me through all the ponies. I also waved at Spitfire who also waved.

**Strike P.O.V(1st pony view)**

Even though I wasn;t the best of friends with Dash, I clapped anyway, I never actually got to see a Rainboom up close. I then looked down to the crowd of ponies and looked for Vinyl. Once I saw her waving, I smiled and waved back.

"Okay, I'll meet up with ya'll later, okay?" I noted both of them.

"Same here, meet right back at the fountain tomorrow, we'll be leaving then." Spitfire said.

I nodded and flew down to where Vinyl was. I gave her a peck on the lips and looked up at Rainbow Dash, who's face was full of pure hatred.

"You don't have to tease her like that ya know." Vinyl said.

I shrugged, the truth was, I'm naturally irritating, even to Vinyl every once in a while.

Okay, very often.

I smiled and picked her up, flying in mid-air. Vinyl giggled and held on to me. "Where we going?"

"Don't worry, it's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Then your going to love this one."

Vinyl thought about it and came to a conclusion, mind fucked. She hated when he did that.

I then flew in the air and towards my destination.

**20 minutes later**

We arrived at my favorite place in Equestria. It was plains filled with grass and a variety of flowers, which all surrounded a lake that was about a mile in circumference.

Vinyl gasped and looked around as I set her down. "T-This is beautiful...oh my..." she said in awe looking around.

I smiled and walked up to her. "And, it's the perfect place for our...fun time." I whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body. I smiled and pushed her gently to the ground and started to lick her marehood.

**YOU JUST GOT COCK BLOCKED!(I'm gonna post this one another time, maybe in that Time Strike story I'll post soon.)**

**2 hours and 45 minutes later**

I panted and we both fell to the ground, hooves wrapped around each other. Vinyl sighed happily and snuggled against me. She then whispered in my ear, "Thank you for that." she then fell asleep.

Vinyl was one of those mares who are quite a screamer when it comes to sex, "_Rainbow use to scream like that to when we were togh-AHH! No knock it off, that's the pass..."_ I thought to myself shaking my head. I sighed and fell asleep with Vinyl shortly after.

**Spitfire(1st pony P.O.V)**

Okay, after Soarin took off at a direction way too fast for me to keep track of, I turned to Rainbow. Her face was full of hatred, I had to say, that was a low blow on Strike's part, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that later on tomorrow.

"ARGH! I can't stand that jerk, he loves to piss the shit out of me!" Rainbow said to herself.

"Well that's Strike for ya, you should see how much he annoys me back at the HQ, gave him a black eye on a couple of occasions." I told her.

Rainbow gave a small smile. "Yeah, before we broke up, his sarcasm and irritating was somewhat bareable, though I had to slap some sense into him, either that or we kissed-" Rainbow stopped immediately and sighed sadly. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you with my crummy life."

"No no no, don't worry, you just didn't know." I said reassuring her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" I asked her.

"N-No, it's...it's okay..." Rainbow said sniffing as a tear rolled down her face. "It's just...I-I can't believe he'd broke my heart...but it's actually partly my fault to..."

I sighed and patted her on the back. "Don't worry...what did you do exactly?" I asked.

Rainbow sighed and said. "Well...we use to be around each other very often, but when he met this new mare name Vinyl, they were just friends at the time, I kind of got jealous, but I quickly shrugged it off. I kept thinking they were just friends and no more than that, but once I saw them hugging, I guess I went a little...yeah.." she said sighing. She sniffed and continued. "Anyways, so I thought he cheated on me because of that and that's why I was mad at him when he returned home. He didn't know what was going on and /I told him to just get out of my house, but he thought it was a practical joke so he played along. I cried when he left, like he I=didn't even take me seriously anymore. That's when I found another stallion. His name was Time Shadow, turns out, Strike and him are actually brothers. I hung around him for awhile, Strike wasn't talking to me as much, when Shadow and I were out and about, he kissed me unexpectingly , right when I was about to tell him my heart belong to Strike, Strike saw me and he said that I betrayed him...so he then went out with Vinyl while I...stayed alone..." Rainbow started weeping and I comforted her. I felt so sorry for her. I sighed and then told her.

"Have you ever explained it to Strike?"

She sniffed. "Well, no, I can't, he said that I had to apologize first, other wise, he didn't want to hear what I had to say, but I...I just can't apologize..." she sniffed as another tear rolled down her face.

Well that's Strike for ya. He can be sarcastic and irritating at one point, but once things gets serious, all that stuff goes away. I could relate to what she was saying, it's very hard to swallow down you pride and apologize, I only apologize like 3 times in my whole life, Rainbow probably didn't apologize at least twice.

I thought for a moment. "Okay...maybe I will try to talk to him about-"

"No." Rainbow said softly, interrupting me. "This is my battle, I don't want to include anypony else.."

I smiled. "Well, when you do confront him, I'll be right behind you." I reassured her.

Rainbow smiled and hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back. I never seen Rainbow express her feelings to anypony, I must've been a great friend for her to tell me something like that...wow. I decided to cheer her up now.

"Wanna race to your house? You know I'll beat ya." I said taunting.

Rainbow smirked. "You're so gonna lose!"

_**Well that's all for now, took me awhile, mainly because of school, but there it is. Also, since it's summer, I may post chapters more frequently, and thanks for everyone for the favs and reviews. Once again positive and negative reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Fav, and review or YOU WILL DIE-eating cupcakes :3**_

_**HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY GUYS! Hope you BBQ is as good as mine :D**_

**Quote of the Chapter: ****"You fucking douche-canoe!" My friend after he built his first boat and I destroyed it in Minecraft(Xbox) after 5 days it came out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was a few feet ahead of her. The reason might be because I had a headstart at the beginning, but I have to say, Rainbow is pretty damn fast and her speed is most noticeble when you are actually racing against her. When I turned around to look again, she wasnt there, then once I looked in front of me, she was there in my line of sight, already a couple of yards ahead of me. I then gained up speed and flew past Rainbow. I have not flew this fast ever before. Rainbow actually looked surprised and then I touched her house, I was surprised at myself to.

"See?" I said panting, "I told ya I was going to win."

Raibow defended her pride. "No, I just cut ya some slack and let you fly pass me...come on now, you cannot be tired." she taunted playfully. But I was very tired, haven't flown like that in awhile.

"Yeah, sorry, just catching a breather, thanks again for letting me sleep at your house for a while, also, like your house, it is pretty unique." I complimented.

Rainbow smiled and blushed at my last statement. 'No problem and yes, my house stands out the most, which is exactly why I like it, it is pretty easy to find, I mean, AppleJack and Twilight's houses are still kind of obvious to find, the others, not so much."

I smiled and walked inside. The main living room was pretty big, it even had a bar, I could live it up in here, but had more important things on my mind. I might ask her permission once things are calm.

Rainbow looked around and went to the guest room. "I dont get too many visitors, but here's yiur room, also, help yourself to the fridge, what's mine is yours.' she said smiling at me.

I smiled and looked around, everything looked like it was expensive, must have cost her a lot of bits. I guess that is the perk on being the fastest flier in Equestria. What shocked me more is that Rainbow got a Daring Do book, sat down on the couch and started reading through it.

Rainbow took notice and giggled. "What, like everypony else, I try new things every once in a while, even books."

I smiled and then asked. "So, I heard you grew up in Cloudsdale, how was it for you?" I asked.

Rainbow sighed remembering. "Well, I guess that place was fine, I love to watch your competitions there all the time. When I first met you, you looked pretty young to be a wonderbolt, around 13 like me, thats why you were my favorite. I shook your hoof and I think I had a fangasm on the spot, heh." she said blushing. "Otherwise it was okay until I left."

"Oh? Why did you leave?" I asked suddenly becoming interested.

Rainbow sighed with a slight sneer on her face."Well...lets just say my parents arw not the best in the world, but mainly my dad. He was a jerk and abused my mom very often. My mother is a nice mare and I loved her alot. But I wish she wasnt too nice. When my dad argues with her she starts agreeing on everything he says and doesnt even try to object. When my dad hits her, she makes up an excuse. She says she hits her because he is usually drunk, but other than that he was a nice stallion. But we both knew that that was a total lie."

She sighed shaking her head. "Then this one particualr night, the reason why I left that place..."

**Flashback**

**Rainbow Dash (1st pony view)**

"Im gonna catch ya, dont even try to fly away!" I said with my 13 year old smile. I was playing tag with my best friend who was a red coated mare pegasus(duh)with an orange mane and tail, Star Strike and my stallionfriend, who was a red pegasus who had a black mane and tail which were both outlined with orange.

"Come on Strike, give up!"I said smiling as I started to catch up towards him.

Time Strike smiled and laughed. "Catching up, what do you mean catchi-oof!" he did not get to finish his sentence as I tackled him to the ground. "Dammit." he saud smiling.

I laughed and smiled and pecked hom on the lips softly and I hopped off of him. He blushed and smiled.

"You two done making out? If so, im going to bed." Star Strike said with a yawn.

"Oh come on sis, have some fun every once in awhile, me and Rainbow are gonna be out late, you sure you dont wanna come with us?" Strike said laughing playfully.

The red mare rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and mom is gonna blow a fuse if we are not home right now, but whatever, see ya later." she said and flew off.

I smiled and waved at Star. I didnt think too much about what would happen if my Dad had found out I was out late. Its okay with my mom, but I dont know about him. Meh, he doesnt care about me, so I guess he would not even notice.

_XXX_

"Okay, so remind me exactly where are going to?" I asked and Strike smiled.

"Its a surprise, now, close your eyes." he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I then closed them.

Strike then grabbed me in his hooves, like a bride postion, and he flew to our destination.

After a few minutes he stopped and dropped me on a cloud and I landed on my hooves.

"Now, open your eyes."

I obeyed and slowly opened then, in front of me was the most beautifuk sunset I have ever seen, my mouth was open in shock at its beauty. "Oh my...that's beautiful, how did ya find this spot?" I asked still looking at the sunset.

Srike smiled and said. "To be honest, I kind of looked while we were flying here so uh..." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I giggled and playfully punched him, goofy stallion, that is why I love him.

We both then sat down and watched then sunset. I then sighed thinking of something, I then told Strike. "Strike, I need to talk to you about something. I never told anypony this before and you are the only one I trust the most, can you keep it secret please?"

Strike's face was serious and then he smiled and nodded. "My lips are sealed, talk away."

I gave him a weak smiled and then sighed. "Well...it's about my parents, not a lot of problems with mom, but she can be too nice." I said to him.

Soarin smiled. "Well is that not a good thing, I mean, doesn't your dad like her that way-"

"That's what Im here to talk about...my dad is a very huge jerk..." I finally said, Strike's eyes widened and he nodded, telling me to go on.

"He yells at my mom and argues a lot, he hits her often now. My mother keeps making up excuses to his actions but it is all lies, even if he was drunk though, it will still be wrong. I told her why cant she have a divorce. She says its too much worse and that he is just a nice pony to be around with. But if you ask me, she is too scared." I sighed and held back some tears.

"I do nit know why he hates us so much, he is just a very cold hearted stallion. One time, he even almost hit me, and mom had to take several blows to her body until he stopped. My mom suffered a broken arm and some internal injuries. The doctor said what pony did this too her, but she would not speak up. When she was hurt like that, she always had a slight hesitation to her right arm. After that incident, my dad argued and beat her more than usual."

I sighed shakingly and Strike put a arm around me, telling me to go on if I could, which at a point, was very hard to do.

jNow for me, he just argued a lot with me. He said cold hearted things, but Ive never cried, but on the inside, my heart was broken and crying, the pain more than anything I can bear. He never actually hurt me though, he just pushed me and locked me in my room most of the time. Sometimes I did not get to eat because he locks me in there. When he was drunk and some of his friends were over, some of them also pushed me and insulted me. Some other friends of his defended me and told them to stop. The ones that insulted me were usually drunk, but its still wrong. One of them almost tried to..." I swallowed back a tear and sob and Strike squeezed me tighter.

"One of them tried to rape me...as an effect I kicked him hard in the head and he fell unconcious, I then escaped before the drunk ones could grab me. What made me sad and angry the most, my dad did not sem to care at all. After that incident, I came back home and he said something that was over the line. He said that next time if I mess with his friends like that, he will torture me and beat me down until I cannot even walk again. That was the first time I have ever cried because of him...he hates me so much" I then broke down and tears raced down my cheeks and Strike comforted me. He hugged me tightly as I cried in his shoulder. I never ever cry in public or in front of somepony else besides my family, which was also rare. I may act like steel, but I still have feelings to, I just dont cry a lot. I sobbed nore into his shoulder.

His face was calm, the way he gets when he is very angry. "Im so sorry Dashie...I wish I could do...something..." he then gently stroked my mane.

I sniffed and sighed. "There is nothing you can do. I have to solve this on my own..." I said sniffing.

Strike looked into my eyes, his green eyes staring into mines and then he kissed me deeply and I returned it.

We kissed for a while and then I stopped and noticed it very late. Around midnight.

"I have to go...I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I said to him and then gave him a last kiss and I flew off home.

_XXX_

The lights were off and I saw a note on the front door. It was from my mother, she said she was going by the doctor becuase she fell and hit her head hard...

I sighed and built up a quiet rage, she knew damn well that that was not what happened. I then opened the door and proceeded to go to my room. I was blind with fury that I didnt even notice that somepony was in front of me until-oof!

I looked up and there was, you guessed it, my dad.

"Watch where you going Dash!" he barked, spit landing on my face as he talked.

"Where the hell were you, its fucking midnight, you should have been here hours ago! Were you with that Strike kid?" he said. I knew he had something against that pegasus, I just did not know what.

I then snapped. "Shut up! Yes I was with him and past up midnight, just becuse you hate him does not mean I do! I dont have to fucking listen to you, so fuck off!"

My dad looked a little shocked, then it was quickly replaced with pure anger and hatred.

"Watch your tongue punk, you know who you talkin to?" he siad ans walked up clost to me.

I flew up in front of his face and said, "Just a low life and an abuser who does nothing but abuse others and gets wasted all day long."

He growled and then he raised his hoof and I flew 20 fet backward and hit the wall. I held my cheek and looked at him. He then walked up to me and I tried to run away but he grabbed me by my foot and threw me against a table. I felt a sharp pain and looked at my left arm. I was not broken...it felt sprained and the pain was unimaginable.

I tried to limp out of his sight and hid behind the couch. I was whimpering to myself and tears ran down my cheeks. I was shivering and hoped he wouldnt find me.

He heard my and grabbed me by my tail again and punched my wing.

I screamed in pain, which was followed by a quick a quick punch to my mouth. I tsted blood and I tried flying away from his grasp. I then kicked him in the stomach and he let go, grunting in pain and staggering a little. I panted and tried to limp away to the door, only to be confronted by him. He raised his hand and I was something in his hand in a silver blur, next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and blood trailed from it. I saw the object. It was a knife, and it was planted deep in my hoof through the floor, so I could not move. I screamed in pain and just wanted to die right now.

Then, the door bust open and two figures quickly swooped towards my attacker. I then saw who they were, Time Strike and Star Burst.

"Go! We cant hold him for long-oof!" Strike didnt get to finish before he was punched in the face, then his sister apple bucked him hard in the chest, making him fly backwards. That gave me enough time to take the knife out of my hand and threw it down and I flew towards the door.

Then I looked back and Star had him in a headlock, then my dad punched her in the stomach...but something wasnt right. Then I saw some blood dripping from her stomach and saw something silver glistening from her back...it was the knife I threw down.

My eyes started to water. Star looked at me and raised a hoof telling me to go, but was interupted with another stab to her stomach. She coughed up blood and her body went limp. Strike eyes began to water and then his face was filled with fury. His eyes turned a blod red and his body started to glow orange. He charged at my father and punched him on the side of his head. My dad dropped to the floor.

Strike then put one foot on his back to keep him steady and grabbed his leg. He then twisted it and turned around, flew up, turned once more and flew down. As an effect, my father's knee hit the ground first, breaking it, follwed by his leg touching the ground at an unnatrual angle. Strike then grabbed one of my dads arms and kicked his elbow in hard snapping it. I then flew fast away, not wanting to look back again...I flew to Ponyville, to start a new life.

**End Flashback**

**Spitfire(First pony view)**

I was shocked and sad to then see her crying silently to her self, her head looking at he ground and her mane shadowed her face. she then started to look. Her head then raised up and looked at the wall, as if she was spacing out and her hoof was clutching her chest. Rainbow then collasped to the floor and her body went limp.

_**And that is all for now. Tragic ending for this chapter, I know. This also tells some back story about Strikes life also, well, part of it. Im still gonna post a fanfiction about that later. Anyways, please send a review, or else I will get Slenderman and SCP 173 to hunt you down! Nah, just kidding, but plz review.**_

Quote of the Day: **"Do you think that when Dora the Explorer was a Teenager, she had her period during an adventure?" My friend saying that to me when he saw Dora as a teen.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here it is, Chapter 6, guess hope you will like it, I shall post more soon.**_

**Chaper 6**

I ran after Dash and I put an ear over her chest, no pulse. I grabbed her abd put her on my back and I flew as fast as I can to a nearby hospital. "Come on Dashie, please do not die on me!" I said and then I barged into the hospital. The doctors saw Dash on my back and knew immediately what was going.

They quickly grabbed hold of Dash and took her to one of the rooms and I followed, only to be stopped by a mare who was a nurse.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you need to stay here."

"But I need to get there and be by Raibow's side!"

The mare shook her head and was still blocking me. I sighed and sat down, hoping for the best, just then a yellow mare with a pink mane who was hiding her face behind it trotted in slowly.

"Oh um...hi I saw you fly really fast with Rainbow on your back...is she o-okay?" she said worried but also shy.

I shook my head. "No, she suffered a heart attack, I am not sure why...she was discussing her past and afterwards...she just collasped on the ground without a pulse..."

Fluttershy went wide eyed and then ran out the hospital, most likely going to tell the Mane 6.

XXX

About an hour has passed and everybody was in the hospital, waiting for the news. Fluttershy was crying, me and Vinyl were trying our hardest not to. Vinyl arrived with Strike who looked unusually sad, I never seen that colt depressed before.

I walked up to him, he turned and looked at me and said, "She must have had the heart attack from a broken heart...is it...my fault?"

I shook my head. "No, its not, she was discussing her family past, that is probraly what caused it." I reassured him, but he still sighed sadly anyways.

The doctor then trotted in and everyone was looking at him, waiting.

"We managed to get Rainbow Dash's heart pumping again..." he then turned towards me. "She is lucky she got here just in time, otherwise, the results would have been much more fatal, do yall want to visit her now?"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads, all except Strike who was looking more sad and guilty then ever. I waited for everypony else to go inside and then I sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to go and see her?" I asked.

He sighed and said, "What if she still hates me and still does not want to see me? I don't want to cause her more pain. She can stand Vinyl more but not me, everytime she sees me, she has the look that could kill."

I sighed, "You never know, something tells me this time will be different next time she sees you.' I reassured him.

He looked at me. "Why do you think she will change now?"

I mentally slapped myself. "Like I said, this time it will be different I do not have to explain, now once everypony leaves, go and talk to her yourself.!" I commanded.

"But-"

"That is an order!" I said in my commanding voice, which is actualy very persuasive.

He straightened up and saluted. "Yes ma'am...wait...wha?"

I giggled and punched him in the shoulder.

XXX

Once everypony has talked to Rainbow Dash, it was only me and Time left in the lobby. I woke him up and we both walked into Dash's room.

Rainbow sighed and waved at me, as if Time Strike was not even in the rom with us.

"I should thank you Spitfire, for saving me back there..if it wasn't for you, I might have died or something..." I smiled and winked at her.

"Glad I can help..." I then looked at Strike. "Are you not going to say something?"

Time sighed and looked at Rainbow, she sighed sadly and turned her head away from him.

"What do you want Time?" she asked, sounding like she wanted to fly out of there, but couldn't, I felt sorry for her.

Time sighed, "I just wanted to check on you...see if you were okay..."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yea right, like I will ever believe that lie. You don't care about me, I bet you are just hear to laugh at my pain." she said sighing sadly.

Time sighed frustratingly. "No, I really mean it Rainbow, even if this is weirf I still care about you...why don't you feel the same for me?"

Rainbow glared at him. "Oh? You care about me? Then why did you go out with Vinyl, cheated on me? You do not care about me at all! Stop lying to my face you jerk!"

Then Strike growled, "Oh I don't care about you aye? What about that time you told me your problem while we were watching the sunset? What about that battle I had with your dad to possibly save your life and my sister died in the process? If I did not care about you, you may not be alive right now!" he yelled at her.

I looked at him wide eyed, so did Dash.

Strike then realized what he said. "Rainbow Im so sorry I said-"

Rainbow's eyes began to water and then tears streamed down her cheeks when she blinked. "Just...just get out of here!" she said almost yelling.

Strike sighed sadly and walked out of the room, out of the hospital.

I then looked at a weeping Rainbow Dash and hugged her, comforting. "You know, he was telling the truth when he said he cared for you, why don't you care about him?"

She sniffed and sighed, shaking her head. "No, now I believe him...he's right about caring about me...it's just that it is hard for me to care about him...after my heart was broken on that sad day. Maybe Im just being selfish..." she said and some more tears streaked her face.

I sighed and patted her back. "I would do the same, don't blame ya. But you need to learn to forgive others. He is trying his best to try and get along with you. If you just give him a chance to redeem himself, maybe you will forgive him...what would Star want you to do if she was here?'

Rainbow remained silent and sighed. "Fine...I will try to get along with him...maybe even love him again...but this is his final chance. But how am I gonna explain this to Vinyl..." she said and then her eyes widen.

I raised an eye brow and looked behind me, in my view was the mare unicorn with a white coat and her blue hair, Vinyl Scratch.

"I-I heard you two talking about Time...maybe you should go back to him hun...ever since he left you, he has ben talking about you all the time, it is clear that he still wants to be with you, and not me. Don't worry, it is okay, you can date him if you like, I may just remain single..." Vinyl said sighing.

Rainbow Dash smiled softly and nodded at Vinyl.

Vinyl winked and teleported back to her clubhouse, preparing to open it and started to set up her DJ equipment.

Rainbow sighed, remembering her best friend sacraficed herself to save Dash. "I still cannot believe my dad killed Star...even worse is that he escaped from Time after Time told me that he fainted once he broke my dads limbs...he still had his wings..." she looked down and sighed sadly.

I looked at my hoof, it still hurt a little but it may be healed in a few more days, might not work the same as it did before. I then looked back at Rainbow. "Its not your fault, Time and Star were protecting you, like a true friend does, Time said Star died, I am also sorry about that..." I said to her.

Rainbow shook her head. "Actually, we do not know if she is dead or alive, since when Strike was unconcious after his...demonic form and was busy with my father, she seemed to have dissappeared, then she was presumed dead since because of the wound he gave her and the fact most ponies could not survive that...but to be honest...I do not think she made it..." she sighed, remembering the pure sadness of Time's face when he recived that news.

šhe then looked up at me. "Also, thank you."

"Um, for what Rainbow?" I asked.

"For saving me over there, from my heart attack, if you were not such a fast flier...I...I would have died...".

"No problem, no need to thank me-"

"No, I truly am thankful. You saved my life Spitfire, if you were not there, I would not be talking right now, other ponies will be planning funeral arrangements for my body...I...I owe my life to you..." she said.

Spitfire sighed softly. "Well...an eye for an eye you know, you saved my life once, now I am returning the favor, remember the Young fliers competition I attended? Well, when that Unicorn named...Rarity right? Anyways, when she lost her wings, me and my teammates raced towards her in an attempt to save her. Instead, we were knocked out by her from panicking. Then you saw us falling to our deaths and saved us...if you never done that Sonic Rainboom, I do not think the Wonderbolts would be around anymore, since it lost its top 3 prime leaders...we owe are lives to you. So really, it was no problem Rainbow, not at all. I should be the one thanking."

Rainbow looked down. "Yes, I guess...but the reason I am just so thankful is because...well...heart attacks occur at random times, I could be alone...and if I would have gotten one, other ponies think I would have gone missing...I am also grateful because I was saved by...my hero...you." She said smiling softly.

I blushed and smiled. "Well...really Rainbow I-" she then did something that surprised me, she kissed me deeply on the lips, dumbfounded for a second, my eyes widened, then I kissed her back. I could have stayed there forever until I heard a gasp.

And there was a pony, one I have never expected to see, was standing there staring at us in shock. He he was a light blue pegasus with blue hair. His name was Soarin, and he lowered his head, growled and walked out of the hospital.

"Oh no...what was he doing here...oh no oh no..." I said and backed away from Dash a little.

Rainbow looked stunned and confused. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

I looked at her, sighed sadly, and walked out of the hospital and ran after him.

"SOARIN! Wait up! Let me explain!" I said. I caught up to him, but he was giving me the cold shoulder. I then got in front of his face so he was forced to look at me.

"Look Soarin, I-"

He growled and interrupted me. "You do not need to explain Spitfire, I know you cheated on me. Was that your "friend" you were talking about eh?" he scoffed and gave me a glare that could kill.

"No its not like that...I was hoping you would understand-"

"Woah woah. Understand? What do you mean understand?" he asked angrily.

"I thought that since you respect me for who I am, I could also date another mare. I thought you would understand..."

"Look Spitfire, I get ti, I respect your orientation...but most relationships do not work like that, hell, they do not even last that long as far as Im concered. But the fact is you did not even ask me if it was okay with me-"

"But if I did ask you, I thought you would have said no!" I nearly yelled.

Soarin shook his head. "Yeah, that may be, but it would have been the right thing, but the thing that pisses me off is that you lied to my face just to be with somepony else! Also, how long has Time Strike been knowing about this-"

"No! He has nothing to do with it, he also believed that I was just visiting a friend...but...he left when Dash told him to leave her alone, he then knew what was going on with me and her..."I siad, I partly lied and partly told the truth.

Soarin shook his head and his wings flapped and he hovered in mid air. "Bye Spitfire, I understand, you wanna be with Rainbow, you never have felt the same about me...I guess I am not the right one for you...I hope you and Rainbow Dash have a happy life...consider that you have now lost me...I will just be your friend...unless you lied about that too...would not be surprised if you kick me out of the team...be Spitfire..." he said, sighing sadly and flew off at a fast pace.

Tears stung my eyes and they rolled down my face. I lost him, I lost Soarin...because of lies...

I then flew up to a cloud so no other pony could see me and I cried silently to myself. I cried so much I cried myself to sleep.

XXX

I felt something gently tap my shoulder. I did not wake up to see who or what is was. My shoulder was then gently tapped again and this time I woke up to see who it was. She was a pegasus with a dark blue coat and blue glowing hair that looked like it was flowing...she was also a unicorn and her cutie mark had a moon on it. I instantly knew who she was and bowed.

"Princess Luna...what...what are you doing here?" I ashed, still bowing.

She smiled and raised my chin up. "No need to bow Spitfire, after all, you are well known to most ponies in Equstria."

I sighed sadly and stood up, thinking about what happned a few hours ago. I looked around and saw it was night.

Luna seemed to know something was bothering me. She seemed to know and put a hoof on my shoulder. "I know it is hard to accept what happened, but maybe he was not for you, maybe you are destined to be with somepony else."

I sighed sadly. "But its my fault I lost him...I went behind his back...I do not deserve him..."

"Things happen in life Spitfire, even though he respects your orientation and intrest in mares, he just wants you, which is selfish, but he did love you indeed, he did not want you to go through what he went through, therefore, he left you so you could pick your other special somepony...Rainbow Dash right?"

I sighed and nodded. "I have had a crush on her for a while now...even before she saved my life...when I first met her at 13. Where she had her fangasm on the spot. She told me I was her hero. And to me, she was a beautful pegasus who had a personalitly a lot like mine...I could not keep my eyes off of her after that...I was just hiding behind my feelings...scared, not knowing if she would feel the same...not until she kissed me in the hospital..." I also wanted to say, that is when Soarin showed up, but that would be too painful for me to bring up.

Luna smiled kindly.

"There is your answer, if she kissed you, then she also has feelings for you Spitfire. But...visit her, just to see if she actually still has feelings for you, because that seemed like an emotional moment. Now, I have to attend duties or my sister will be upset, have a nice night Spitfire, if everything goes well." she said. And with that, she dissppeared into the night.

Have a nice night...that had a double meaning." I blushed a little and then decided to visit Rainbow once more.

I then flew towards the hospital. A few minutes later I arrived and landed somewhat messy, I didnt want to land on my ankle because I did not wanna feel the pain again. I then walked inside the hospital and a mare unicorn nurse greeted me with a smile.

"Hello miss, what are you here for hmm?" she asked.

I gave her a small smile. "Im looking for Rainbow Dash, can I still visit her?"

She nodded and motioned me to follow her. We arrived in Dashie's room, only to find an empty bed and the window was open.

"Oh Celestia, she must have snuck out when we were gone...she might be at her house if I assume correctly, you may visit her there yes." she said.

I nodded and thanked her, she then looked at my bandaged hoof. "You ned some new bandages, what happened to your hoof by the way?" she said, getting some bandages near Rainbow's bed.

I looked at my hoof, the bandages were dirty, torn, and a bit messy. "Well, I kinda sprained it when I slipped and fell, its no biggie." I replied.

She came back with a medkit and started to unwrap the bandages around from my hoof. "Well Im gonna give you a fresh pair, okay? Now, lets see how your hoof is doing." she took off the bandages and inspected my hoof, it still hurt, not as much though.

"Hmm...it doesnt look too bad. You know, Im just going to heal it right now, hold on." she said. She stood back a litle and her horn glowed and magic surrounded my hoof and it instantly felt better and I could move it around again.

She then put the old bandages in the trash.

"Thanks for healing my hoof. I really appreciate it." I said smiling.

She smiled. "Anytime dear, Im glad to help."

I smiled back and waved her goodbye and I flew out of the hospital, on my way to Rainbow Dash's house. Let us hope for the best...


End file.
